


親分

by batteruphawkins



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batteruphawkins/pseuds/batteruphawkins
Summary: i need a place to put oyabun's backstory lmaonone of this is beta read but lort knows ill probably go back and fix it or smth





	1. Chapter 1

"I never asked for it to be like this,” he whispered to himself. Stars in the sky hold promise as he lets his eyes follow them like a path. The open blue around him would occasionally splashed on his ruined suitcase. He never asked for it be like this. Now, Akihito was trapped on this cargo ship going to only the Gods know where.

America, he hoped. But who cares at this point? He’s free. Free from Bancho, free from pain. Free from fear.  
But the idea dawned on him that this freedom might just be temporary. What if Bancho comes after him? What if the government there sends him back to Yokohama? 

The ocean air gets progressively more frigid as the night passes. Akihito looked at his shoes. His friend from the House, Hikaro’s dried blood stains his white laces and he can’t help but close his eyes but is soon greeted with his last echoing screeches and disembodied arm. Tanaka falling over, his lifeless body limp from just being shot multiple times. Momoko screaming in insufferable pain as Bancho slashed her achilles. Bancho ruthlessly murdering people he grew to love over the past 2 months, people that lost their lives trying so hard to save his.

Akihito feels his eye’s sting with tears. He can’t hold back the pitiful sobs, bring his hand up to muffle the hiccups and whimpers coming out of his mouth. He still hears the resonance of Bancho screaming his nickname, telling to come back. Telling to come home.

He doesn’t have a home anymore. It’s so cold out here. Akihito doesn’t realize it but he’s shaking violently, his sweater not doing a very good job at keeping him warm. He feels like he can’t breathe, like he’s just killed someone again. Because he… he did. 

His friends died because of him, because they wanted to help him escape. If he had never met Kanaeda, none of this could’ve happened. His friends could’ve escaped without having the slightest idea of who he was. It should’ve been him. He shouldn’t be on this boat, this isn’t where he belongs.

Rubbing the sleeve of his sweater against his wet cheek, he tried to close his eyes again. He slouched against the stiff wall of the boat. All that crying made him feel so exhausted and there was nothing he could do at this point.

As he’s drifting to sleep, he hears heavy footsteps approach. They stop once they get closer and Oyabun knows he’s been caught.

He hear’s the voice of a woman, and suddenly she’s on her knees by his side speaking a language that’s almost foreign to him.

Akihito pretends to jolt awake and takes a good look at the woman.

She seem’s to be pretty young, probably in her mid-twenties. Her hair is is short and dark, like his used to be, and she has oddly green-brown eyes. She’s tries her best to convey what she’s saying again. It’s take him a bit to realize but it’s English. Hikaro taught him English everyday while he lived at the yakuza house. It’s the only way they were able to communicate around Bancho without him knowing what they were saying.

He feels anxious having to talk to someone other than Hikaro but he has to start somewhere.

“…..I- my name- ….” he attempts. The woman’s eyes widen with surprise. “Yes?” she says patiently. Her hand is resting gently on his shaky knee and it makes Akihito long for his mother deep within him.

Are you actually going to tell this stranger your name? What if this is a trick? What if Bancho hunts this woman down because she was the last to see him?

His breath is caught in throat and he looks over to her again.

“…Oyabun.” he say’s quietly. It feels like his tongue got cut off when he lets the long dead nickname roll out smoothly like that. Feels bad.

“You’re name is Oyabun?” God, her accent is so bothersome. She speaks in such a fancy voice for someone working on a fucking boat. He feels angry.

He nods, looking back down at his shoes. The blood is still there. He knows the lady noticed it too, but she hasn’t said anything. Instead, she just gets up and walks away. Probably to tell the captain there’s a runaway kid on the boat and then he’s going to get kicked off or worse thrown into the ocean with the rest of his things.

When he hears the sound of boots again, Akihito expects to hear yelling to get forcefully thrown off or-

He feels a warm blanket get wrapped around him. The fabric is a bit course but he isn’t complaining because it’s better than nothing.

He gaped at the foreigner. She said two syllables he couldn’t quite understand, sounding a bit like “sa-cha.”

Is that her name? Sa-cha? He hummed affirmatively, because he wash;t going to make a fool of himself trying to pronounce her name. Bowing his head, he hoped Sa-cha knew he was trying to thank her. Akihito paused. He knew the words for this, so he might as well try.

“Th-Thank you.” he said, the ‘th’ sound coming out more like a ‘z’ sound. Hikaro was always better at English than him.

She smiled at him and ruffled her hand his already very messy hair.

Closing his eyes, Akihito listened to the sound of Sa-cha’s notably heavy footsteps get quieter as he pulls the blanket tighter around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he's at a party in this

"Oyabun... Can I confess something?"

Good Lord, not this again. He rolls his eyes and sighs.

"What is it?" Oyabun grumbles.

His partner for the night looks at him nervously and scrambles to find the right words.

"I-- Uh-- Listen," he gulps anxiously, " Please don't kill me, but... Do you ever think this could be more?"

Silence.

 

 

...

 

 

"Oyabun."

"Oyabun."

Akihito snaps back into reality. There's an awful after taste lingering in his mouth for some reason.

"Hm?"

They've been working away at algebraic formulas and he's pretty sure Bancho retained nothing from the lesson. Sometimes, when he's alone in his room, he let's his mind wander and he starts to think that Bancho asked him to be his tutor just because he wanted to be closer.

  
Which of course, is absolutely foolish.

Bancho sets his pencil down and turns to Akihito. He's never seen the other boy so nervous before. It's always been the cool, bad boy complex with him. He was always the nervous one of the two.

"Do you ever... think this could be more?"

What?

After a few beats of silence, Bancho started to look uncomfortable. Probably because Akihito was just staring at him blankly trying to comprehend what the other boy just said.

"What-- What do you mean when you say that?" God, his palms are getting clammy.

Bancho runs a hand through his hair nervously. "I just... Nothing. Nevermind." He bows his head at him shortly, like he's apologizing.

Akihito reaches out a hand and doesn't stop himself from cupping Bancho's cheek and moving his head up to look at him again. He shouldn't be doing this. His parents could come home any moment now and-- and he'd get caught like this with another boy. His father would kill him.

"Tell me... please." He lets his fingers slip from Bancho's cheek and into the other boy's lap.

This is too dangerous. What would your mother think about this?

"There's... really no other way to put it," there's a pause, " except maybe like this."

Bancho's hands find their way to each side of Akihito's face and before he knows it he's being kissed. He's being kissed by another boy that he's been ignoring the fact he had feelings for.

Little does he know this is the start to something a lot bigger.

 

 

...

 

 

"No. I don't."

He's sure the let down sounds even more painful because he has to grit his answer out through his teeth.

The other guy looks stunned briefly but then looks down at his feet, like he was expecting rejection. He opens his mouth to start up again but shuts it. Which is a smart move because Oyabun isn't having that. Not tonight. And maybe not for the next couple nights.

Quietly, he backs away from the other boy. Oyabun grabs his coat and slips it back onto his shoulders just for it to fall off them later.

He's uncomfortable.

He leaves the stranger alone in the room, internally smirking to himself when he feels the wad of cash he pick-pocketed through the back pocket of his jeans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shits fucked  
> shit is really really fucked

The tension between them definitely let up. Akihito kind of feels guilty for being so afraid of Bancho before.

He would never hurt him. And like he said, the only times he would, they would be accidents. Accidents.

Bancho decided to drag him out to some secluded hill; one so far out from the city that it was just surrounded by small and quiet neighborhoods just so they could sit on the hood of Bancho's car and stargaze together.

Akihito doesn't know what to consider these anymore. He always thought of them as dates, even if they aren't going to the movies or out to dinner. Just him, Bancho and the moon. It was more romantic when it was just the two of them.

Only a couple weeks ago, Akihito wouldn't even be thinking about anything involving a romance between the two of them. Because he was scared.

He was scared of a lot of things up until a couple weeks ago. The bruise on his side aches as a reminder.

"Oyabun."

He hadn't realized the other boy was trying to get his attention. "Hmm?"

"Ah, you should really stop zoning out so often. I'm trying to talk to you here." The tone of his voice made him feel guilty almost.

"S-sorry. I was just thinking about stuff." He said, folding his hands in his lap shyly.

Bancho just wrapped his arm around Akihito and pulled him in to rest his head on his shoulder. The other boy leaned in and left feathery kisses on Akihito's temple. He can't help but lean into it.

He maneuvers his head to Akihito's ear and whispers, "Is it something we should talk about?" like a child telling a secret. He can already tell from his tone that he's implying that he was thinking about the issue from before. Maybe... maybe they should talk about it.

The bruise on his arm starts to ache again. Like it's telling him to think twice about it before he acts.

"No... it's nothing," The smaller boy turns his head towards the other and fakes a smile, "I'm just thinkin'."

Apparently, the smile was believable enough for Bancho and he just smiles back and rubs his boyfriends back.

"That's good." For a moment, there are just enough beats of silence between the two where they can slip into the comfort zone. Bancho stopped moving his hand and let it rest in the small of Akihito's back. The moon aluminated the hilltop where they sat together and everything seemed okay again.

Bancho was the first one to break the silence. "You do trust me, don't you Oyabun?" He feels his brows furrow in confusion and glances over to the other boy. He looked so blissful as he stared into the moon, the cascading moonlight illuminating his face. The view felt almost eerie in atmosphere but something mysterious about it lured Akihito in.

He wants to punch himself in the mouth when he hesitates.

"I- of course, I do. What makes you say that?" Almost out of sheer habit, his hands find their way back into Akihito's lap and he tucks them in between his thighs. Like he's trying to stop himself from messing up any more than he already has.

The smile on Bancho's face snakes into a frown and he looks down where his boots hang off the end of the hood of the car. The fact that he hasn’t looked him in his face yet instills fear into him. You've upset him, he's going to yell at you again, he's going to-

"Don't lie to me, Oyabun. Answer me honestly this time." It's almost impossible to decipher whether or not it's anger or annoyance laced into his voice.

Forcing himself, he repeats himself with more assertiveness and more vigor. Akihito knows how to push some of Bancho's buttons and he compels himself to place one of his hands onto Bancho's thigh.

"Of course I trust you." He doesn't even believe himself when he lies to Bancho’s face with such surety.

You don't trust him. You never will. Not after what he did.

Finally, Bancho turns his body to look at Akihito. When they make eye contact, Akihito moves his hand away from Bancho’s laps for it to be snatched back before he can snake it between his legs again. They haven’t looked away from each other. Akihito takes note of how the moonlight makes Bancho’s brown eyes look purple.

“It makes me so happy to hear that... Oyabun, I love you so so much,” He hates the way the other boy’s eyes flicker to his lips for a second, “You can always trust me, baby. And I... can always trust you.”

Whatever was going to happen next-- shouldn’t have.

They could’ve kissed again. They could’ve gotten back into Bancho’s dad's car and fooled around.

Instead, the yakuza member pulled back and started to slide off the hood of the car. “Which is why I know I can trust you with something very, very important.” Mischief inflected in his voice. Akihito followed suit and slid off the car hood.

"W-What is it?" He asked, although his gut immediately told him to not to.

Bancho stood by a shroud of brushes and had his hand placed in between the bramble like he were about to pull back a curtain. The younger man's mind raced with questions that were never asked.

"There's something very important that I need you to do for me, Akihito." The absence of his nickname makes him realize the seriousness of the situation.

He only smiled and waited for Akihito to catch up, wrapping a hand around his waist. Akihito's stomach tied itself into knots. He has a very bad feeling about this.

He almost lurches forward to throw up when Bancho moves the bramble away.

There, in front of the two of them, lay the body of a man tied up in ropes. He looked barely alive with the bleeding cuts and bruises that were scattered on his head. The man's mouth was gagged with a cloth that was tied behind his head. Akihito can only assume the stranger's leg was broken because when he lays eyes on him, his tries toss himself towards him and lets out a muffled howl of pain when his leg only moves an inch.  
Bancho's hold on his waist tightens and that's when he knows he needs to get away.

The man is crying now. From pain and from fear, he guesses. "What the hell is this, Kanaeda, he needs help!" Akihito practically cries but only receives a hum from Bancho as a response to his name. He tries to be stronger but when Bancho just starts hushing him, he can only start crying and squirming. Eventually, Akihito stops trying and begins to lose hope and the man on the earthy floor is still laying there.

"Shh... Shh..." Bancho hushes into his boyfriend's ear. "It's very simple, sweetheart. You just need to do one very simple thing." When Akihito hears this he quickly wipes away the tears running down his cheeks although that doesn't stop them from coming.  
"W-What? W-What do I need to do? Please, B-Bancho, tell me so we can just let him go." He begs.

Akihito's heart plummets when Bancho reaches behind his back and pulls out a loaded handgun that he assumed was tucked away in the waist of his pants. From the sounds of muffled pleads, the man probably saw the gun as well.

Everything stops for a moment and Akihito realizes what Bancho wants him to do. It sinks in way too fast. His eyes are glued to the gun but he's sure Bancho is smiling just out of his view.

His eyes dart in between three of the things surrounding him. The gun, the man, and Bancho himself. "N-n-no. No, Bancho-- Bancho, please, n-no-- " Akihito hadn't realized that Bancho's hand wasn't snaked around his waist anymore but when he summons his legs to move, they feel weighted down by gravity as if they were made of metal.

"Trust me, beautiful, it's esy. I'll show you." Akihito feels the cold metal shell of the gun get placed into his hand and he stares at it. Just from holding the gun, he has the two options that go hand in hand with doing so. Life or death.

"I-I can't Bancho-- I can't, please, don't make me do this--" Akihito's sobs and begs don't seem to make Bancho change his mind. He can't handle the reality of Bancho sliding up behind him and maneuvering Akihito's arms into place like clay. In his hands, rests the gun. In Bancho's hands, rest his hands.

"You can do it. All you need to do is pull the trigger." He accents the last three words as he says them like it were the easiest action in the world.

He's asking Akihito to kill a man. The man-- the hostage-- that laid in front of him, bound up by ropes and a gag. The stranger was sobbing, looking up at Akihito with pleading eyes and screaming muffled begs like they were prayers for god. His blood goes cold when he feels Bancho's hot breath on the side of his neck.

The taste of disgust lingers in his mouth when he thinks about the fact that Bancho might be getting heated over this. Over the idea of Akihito kill a man in cold blood, without reason. His stomach churns and he has to keep himself from lurching forward and throwing up.

Is he really going to do this? What would Bancho do to him if he didn't? He could be holding the gun that could take his own life as well. Fear burrows it's way into his heart again and the tears urge to come out again. But, he fights them back for some reason, like he has to live up to this moment right now and crying about won't change anything.

"Come on, Oyabun. Do it." Akihito squeezes his eyes shut because Bancho's breathe on his neck is making him sick to his stomach. "Do it, baby. Pull the trigger." He continues to lead him on in a rougher voice.

There's a rush of white-hot anger that runs through Akihito's whole body. If this is as sweet as the world plans on treating him, he might as well do it. He knows Bancho killed his friend and left him in that bathroom stall to rot. He knows that he planned this night, to trick him into shooting a gun for the first time. Bancho's the monster that he thought lived in his closet all his life. Now he's trapped in its arms and it will never let him leave.

The recoil from the gun firing pushes him back into Bancho's chest. His ears are ringing, but he can still hear Bancho cooing at him from behind. He didn't realize he was shaking until the gun drops from his hands. Bancho pulled him into a tight hug but he feels too close, it's almost suffocating him. God, his whole body feels like its vibrating. All the sensations die down quickly, soon it's just the numb aftermath of everything setting in.

He just killed a man. Who had a name, a mother and a father, someone that they loved. He doesn't remember when he starts crying but the tears that wet his cheeks are a sign that he is. There's nowhere he can go, so he settles on just resting his head on Bancho's shoulder like he hadn't just made him kill a man. If there were a God, something tells Akihito that he's given up on him.

The last thing he remembers from that night is the hushed sound of Bancho whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he closed his eyes and slipped away.


End file.
